Pennyworth
Pennyworth is an TV series that is based on Alfred Pennyworth's early life in England, after his SAS service. Thomas Wayne is featured in a prominent supporting role, keen to help in developing Pennyworth's new security company. It was produced through Warner Horizon Television for MGM's Epix channel. Synopsis From Warner Horizon Scripted Television, the origin story Pennyworth is a drama series based on DC characters created by Bob Kane with Bill Finger. It follows Bruce Wayne’s legendary butler, Alfred Pennyworth (Jack Bannon), a former British SAS soldier who forms a security company and goes to work with Thomas Wayne (Ben Aldridge), Bruce’s billionaire father, in 1960s London. Cast Main *Jack Bannon as Alfred Pennyworth *Ben Aldridge as Thomas Wayne *Hainsley Lloyd Bennett as Deon "Bazza" Bashford *Ryan Fletcher as Wallace "Dave Boy" McDougal *Dorothy Atkinson as Mary Pennyworth *Ian Puleston-Davies as Arthur Pennyworth *Paloma Faith as Bet Sykes *Jason Flemyng as Lord James Harwood *Polly Walker as Peggy Sykes *Emma Paetz as Martha Kane Recurring *Emma Corrin as Esme Winikus *Jessica Ellerby as The Queen *Danny Webb as John Ripper *Richard Clothier as the Prime Minister *Ben Wiggins as Spanish *Saikat Ahamed as Mr. Chadley *Ramon Tikaram as Detective Inspector Aziz *Simon Day as Sid Onslow *Harriet Slater as Sandra Onslow *Jennie Goossens as Mrs. Spicer *Steve Edwin as Mr. Spicer. *Anna Chancellor as Frances Gaunt *Sarah Alexander as Undine Thwaite *Charlie Woodward as Captain John Curzon Videos Pennyworth (EPIX 2019 Series) Official Teaser – DC Origin Story, Alfred Pennyworth Pennyworth (EPIX 2019 Series) Official Teaser 2 – DC Origin Story, Alfred Pennyworth Pennyworth (EPIX 2019 Series) Trailer (120 seconds) – DC Origin Story, Alfred Pennyworth Production Development On May 16, 2018, it was announced that Epix had given the production a series order for a first season consisting of ten episodes. The pilot episode was expected to be written by Bruno Heller and directed by Danny Cannon, both of whom were also set to executive produce the series. Production companies that were slated to be involved with the series include Warner Horizon Television.‘Batman’ Prequel ‘Pennyworth’ Lands Series Order at Epix On February 6, 2019, it was announced during the Television Critics Association's annual winter press tour that the series would premiere in June 2019. On April 24, 2019, it was announced that the series is set to premiere on July 28, 2019, on Epix. Casting In October 2018, it was announced that Jack Bannon, Ben Aldridge, Ryan Fletcher, Hainsley Lloyd Bennett, Paloma Faith, and Jason Flemyng had been cast in series regular roles. On December 4, 2018, it was reported that Polly Walker had joined the cast in a recurring capacity. On March 20, 2019, Emma Paetz and Jessica Ellerby were cast in the series with Paetz as Martha Wayne and Ellerby as The Queen. Filming Principal photography for the series commenced on October 22, 2018 at Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden in Leavesden, Hertfordshire, England. Additionally, a number of shots were taken in London, including selecting the landmark building Florin Court as the home and neighbourhood of one of the series lead characters. Frank Ockenfels took unit still photography and promotional portraits during filming. Principal photography for the series wrapped on May 24, 2019. Prequel confusion and discrepancies The was show produced by the ''Gotham'' showrunners but there has never been a clear corporate indication that there is any direct continuity between to the two shows . When asked directly by a fan at SDCC, Gannon said "I would say so yes." Despite this, the official descriptions remain the same and this is never used as a selling point by the company. Bruno Heller has yet to share his personal opinion of wether or not he views it as an entirely new entity. References Links *Official site *Wikipedia article Category:Pennyworth